


Will It Ever End?

by beansshadow



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2016 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Day 26, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fred isn't mentioned by name, Nightmares, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansshadow/pseuds/beansshadow
Summary: Memories haunt our dreams even when those involved are long gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> October Prompt Challenge  
> Day 26: "AHH! NIGHTMARE!"

_ Running. Her feet pounded against the stone floors. The walls exploded around her, and debris rained down upon her head, giving her no other option than to use her arms as a shield. Her breath ripped her throat apart as her lungs begged for more air. _

_ With all the chaos around her, it was oddly quiet until she heard it – the laughter. The deranged sound echoed all around, drowning out the sounds of war. It crept up on her like the darkness of the coming night, and then it happened. Fear gripped at her legs. She tripped, stumbling to the ground. Her wand slipped from her hand. Unprotected, she searched for it. Her gaze swept the floor, freezing at the sight of her older brother looking as cold as the stones his lifeless body lied upon.  _

_ The laughter touched her ears yet again. It was closer this time, too close. She chanced a glance over her shoulder, but the crazed brown eyes of her enemy were already upon her. The manic grin taunted her, and she knew there was no way out. Before she could run – before she could find someone to help her – green light engulfed her vision.  _

Waking in a state of panic, Ginny sat up in bed. Her body – coated in sweat – shook as she tried to calm herself. She took in her surroundings, breathing deeply in and out until her erratic heartbeat began to slow.

Arms wrapped protectively around her waist. “Sh…” Fingers carded through her hair. “You’re okay…” Lips pressed gently to her temple.

Ginny leaned into the touch, finding comfort in it like she always did. She looked up into those kind eyes, calm once again. “Thank you, Luna.”

“Of course,” Luna whispered, voice soft. “Same one?” Ginny nodded. It was the same nightmare she’s had since the end of the war. “Do you want to talk about?” Ginny shook her head. She wasn’t ready for that. Not yet, at least. Luna ran her fingers through Ginny’s hair again. “Why don’t you lie down?” She let Luna guide her movements.

“Luna?” Ginny asked as the blonde rubbed her arm soothingly. “Will it ever end?”

Humming, Luna thought it over. “Only time will tell,” she pressed a kiss to Ginny’s hair, “but I’ll be here until the end.”


End file.
